Dressup: The Tutu
by Wykked As Syn
Summary: Just a little one shot for a friend. Itachi blackmails Sasuke into a tutu. Cameras, poses and kisses ensue!


**Note:** Ok, so this is my first Naruto fanfiction. A friend of mine wanted me to write it for her. She told me what she wanted to see the characters do and stuff. And I just worked with what she gave me. Eh – I hope it funny. I started writing it at like four in the morning. X.x Enjoy!

* * *

"Itachi, I am _not_ wearing that," Sasuke said as he looked at what his brother was holding.

"But, Sasuke, you would look _so_ adorable," Itachi smirked.

"I refuse – absolutely refuse – to wear that…that…that blasphemous tutu!" Sasuke shouted. Really, what kind of older brother did that?! Trying to force their little brother into a tutu. It was absurd! Unheard of! He refused to –

"Oh, Sasuke," Uh oh, Sasuke knew that voice. That drawling, sexy voice that just screamed oncoming manipulation and blackmail. This wasn't going to end well for him.

"Yes, aniki?" Sasuke squeaked, impending doom radiated off Itachi. Oh yes, this definitely wasn't going to end well for him.

"Remember that weekend mother and father went away on business?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke gulped, "You don't mean –"

"When we decided to have some fun with those toys you _begged_ me to buy you?" Itachi finished. "Yes, that weekend."

Sasuke nodded meekly. He really didn't like where this was leading. His mind was screaming to get the hell out of there, but his body didn't seem to be listening. Of all the times his body could have an attack of stupid, it chose now! Honestly, was the world against him today?!

"Good, than you _must_ remember the pictures," Itachi drawled. "You know, the ones with you having a dildo shoved up your ass, enjoying _every_ minute of it."

Again, Sasuke nodded.

"And you wouldn't want them to be _left_ around the house for everyone to see, would you?" Itachi asked in a falsely sweet voice. Damn, that voice was sexy, but that wasn't the point.

"You wouldn't!" Sasuke hissed.

"Try me." Itachi smirked. Then, the glare down between brothers began.

"Fine." And ended. "But, if I see a single picture lying around, your ass is mine."

"Promise?" Itachi asked, grinning.

Sasuke mumbled something as he snatched the godforsaken tutu out of his brother's hands and stalked over to the washroom. He slammed the door shut behind him to show is displeasure toward the situation.

Really, how did he always manage to get himself into these messes? He was a good little boy! For the most part. Kind of. Ok, he wasn't a good little boy! But, that wasn't the point. The point was he was struggling to get into a tutu that was too tight. Way too tight in some areas.

"Are you done yet?" Itachi rapt on the door impatiently.

"Dammit, Itachi! Where did you get this thing?" Sasuke asked as he finished readjusting himself. He was surprised that his voice wasn't going high-pitched.

"I don't know." Itachi shrugged.

Sasuke opened the bathroom door. "Bullsh –"

"Oh my god! You look so cute!" Itachi squealed as he hugged Sasuke. Sasuke blinked. "Ahem, anyway. We're just going to pretend that never happened."

Sasuke nodded sharply, then put his hands on his hips and leaned his weight to one side. "Are you hap –"

_Click_

"What the fuck, Itachi?!" Sasuke screamed, little white dots in his vision. Why was the world against him?! He hadn't done anything wrong, dammit! Well, today, at least.

"Come on, otouto, smile for the camera." Itachi said as he poised to camera, ready to take another picture.

"No fucking way in hell," Sasuke refused to pose for the camera. Hell, he didn't even want to be in the blasted tutu!

"Pictures," Itachi said in a sing-song voice.

"I hate you," Sasuke glared.

"I love you too, otouto," Itachi smiled. "Now, pose for me."

"And _how_ exactly do you want me to pose?" Sasuke asked. Oh, if looks could kill, Itachi would be _twelve_ feet under right now.

"Hmm," Itachi's tone screamed that he already had an idea. And that he was just taking his time to torture Sasuke. Really, what a sadistic big brother he was! "Bend your knees a little, put your hand under your chin, pout your lips, and puppy dog eyes."

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke," Itachi said "Now that we have gotten reacquainted, pose!"

And pose Sasuke did. Against the door frame. _Click._ On the bed. _Click._ Sprawled out on the floor. _Click._ Then, fate decided to be cruel to him, _again_. He was posing with his hands on knees, butt sticking out with a pout-y face. _Click._ Then, the door opened. Sasuke froze, his butt still sticking out as his mother walked in.

"Okaa-san! It's not what it looks like!" Sasuke and Itachi said in unison.

Then, she left, without saying a word.

"Itachi! I'm going kill you!" Sasuke lunged at Itachi. Or at least tried to. Itachi was bigger, therefore stopping him in his tracks.

"But, otouto, you know you could _never_ hurt me," Itachi said, hand on Sasuke's forehead, keeping the younger boy at bay.

"Try me!" Sasuke growled as he swung his arms around frantically. Quicker than Sasuke could blink, Itachi was behind him, holding his arms. His brother was superhuman or something!

"Have I ever told you how hot you look when you're angry?" Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear. Then, he spun the other boy around and kissed him. Sasuke felt himself melt in his brother kiss. Dammit! This wasn't the time for him to be going soft.

Then, Itachi started to run his hands up and down Sasuke's sides. "Aniki," Sasuke said in a soft voice before pushing away from Itach. "If you wanted someone in drag so much, go see Deidara."

"Ouch, Sasuke, it hurts," Itachi said, putting a hand over his heart in mock pain. "You know you're the only drag queen for me."

Itachi pulled Sasuke in for another kiss. And kiss they did. Then, Sasuke pulled away. Did he mention that having an erection and wearing a tutu didn't go well together? It was so painful. "I hate you so much, aniki."

"I know," Itachi said. Then, he walked over to the closet and pulled out another outfit. "NEXT!"

* * *

Well, I hope someone out there found it funny. Should I make a second part to it? You decide! Eh – I'm not really expecting many reviews for this. But, I have to say this anyway, just to make me feel good. Review!


End file.
